


Fareeha's Plan

by Jeboboid



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pranks and Things Occur, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeboboid/pseuds/Jeboboid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fareeha has a plan so that she'll see the unflappable Angela Ziegler flustered. It works about as well as you'd expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fareeha's Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perksofbeingauselesslesbian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perksofbeingauselesslesbian/gifts).



> I took the prompt given and it kinda ran the hell away from me, I hope this still suits!

“I wanna make her angry.”

Lena just stared at her, glancing back and forth between Fareeha and the blonde doctor she was staring at from across the cafeteria. “You wot mate? Make Angie angry?”

Fareeha simply grinned, “Yeah. She’s always so neutral, so… Controlled. I wanna see if I can make her angry.”

“Dude, no. You don’t.” Lena replied, her normally playful demeanour suddenly serious.

Fareeha turned to face her friend and arched an eyebrow, “why not?”

“Because when Angela gets pissed…” Lena closed her eyes, shuddering slightly as if reliving some traumatic event, “just trust me mate. You don’t.”

Fareeha just turned her gaze back to Angela, who chatting away with Mei and Zarya, blissfully unaware of Fareeha’s intense gaze. She had to have something, something Fareeha could use to piss her off, to really make her angry. She bit her lip lightly and smiled. Angela was infuriatingly pretty all of the time anyway, but Fareeha could tell, she’d be gorgeous with a strong blush in her cheeks

This was going to be fun.

\---

This had stopped being fun.

Fareeha was sure she’d tried everything: She’d shuffled Angela’s notes around, which had just prompted her to grin and reorder them,

She’d bribed Athena into cutting the power to Angela’s room, only to find that she her computer had an in-built power supply and Angela was too engrossed in her work to realise that the lights had turned off,

She’d pretended to, and then actually gotten herself hurt in training, repeatedly, to see if that would make Angela frustrated. This had only gotten Fareeha light admonishments for being so reckless while Angela had taken care of her with seemingly infinite patience,

She’d moved all of the gear in the maintenance bay around in to make maintaining Angela’s Valkyrie suit more difficult, but all this had achieved was making Torbjorn annoyed at her, resulting in her having to clean the entire workshop from top to bottom,

She’d replaced all of Angela’s shower-gel with bubble-bath, but as far as she could tell, Angela hadn’t even noticed,

She’d hidden all of Angela’s left socks, but Angela had approached her quietly, asking for a pair she could borrow, and in her guilt, Fareeha had loaned her a pair and then quietly returned all of the ones she had taken,

She’d tied Angela’s bootlaces together, which had simply made her slightly late, seemingly none the worse for wear,

Finally, she’d gone and gotten a bucket to try and do the classic bucket full of water balanced on top of a door prank, and had actually managed to find a suitable bucket when she’d realised that all of the doors in the base slid open sideways, so it was actually impossible to balance a bucket of water on top of them.

This whole affair had gone from fun, to confusing, to annoying, to outright frustrating. Why wouldn’t Angela get mad? What was Fareeha doing wrong?

Fareeha was walking towards the med-bay before she even realised where she was going. She needed to know what made Angela angry, or at least flustered. And it seemed that there was only one way she was ever going to find out.

\---

Angela was having the strangest few weeks. Random things had seemed to go wrong around her, or at least gone a bit strange: First, her carefully sorted notes had managed to shuffle themselves, though sorting through them, Angela had actually made a discovery which had helped her to refine her research,

Then, all of the lights in her office had gone out for ten minutes while she was working. It was good planning on her part that she had installed an independent back-up power supply in her computer, and Angela had been too engrossed in her work to actually realise that the power had gone out until the lights had turned back on,

Then, Torbjorn’s workshop had mysteriously cleaned itself the night before she’d scheduled some time there to work on the Valkyrie suit. Maybe Torbjorn had finally listened to her nagging about cleaning up the place, but honestly, she hadn’t had a chance to talk to him about it,

Then, all of her left socks had disappeared for a day, prompting Angela to seek out one of the only people on the base with a similar foot-size to her in order to ask for a pair that she could borrow. Angela sighed to herself quietly, she still needed to return them, too.

The final thing in this parade of weirdness was her bootlaces suddenly tying themselves together one morning. Not that it hadn’t taken particularly long for Angela to untangle them, and she’d only been a couple of minutes late to the meeting so it wasn’t that much of a big deal.

However, the strangest thing out of all of this had been Fareeha. She’d gone from quietly cheerful, to more and more annoyed at everything around her. It might have been something to do with the way she’d been getting injured more frequently in training, now that Angela thought about it. Maybe she should take Fareeha aside and talk to her about the dangers of working too hard?

In all honesty though, Angela had an ulterior motive to take Fareeha aside and spend as much time with her as possible. She was normally so focussed, so driven, it was honestly kind of cute how passionate she got about the things which excited her. It made Angela want to spend time around the Egyptian, simply to enjoy her presense.

Smiling to herself as she resolved to have a quiet word with Fareeha, Angela returned to her work, attempting to catalogue the latest results from her nanomachine research. Her progress, however, grinds to a halt as the door to her office slides open to reveal Fareeha standing there with a… Bucket of water?

\---

Fareeha walked right on up to Angela, who was looking at her with a somewhat perplexed expression, sitting at her desk with her fancy computer and pretty hair. Glaring, Fareeha went straight to the point, “Why is it so hard to make you angry?”

“Excuse me?”

“It’s infuriating! You’re unflappable!” Fareeha cried, running her free hand through her hair. “You’re so--” she stopped and stared at Angela, who was quietly laughing behind her hand. “Why are you laughing?”

Angela could barely keep her laughter under control, “I’m sorry Fareeha, you’re just so… so _cute_ when you’re angry.”

Fareeha bristled, putting her bucket on the floor before stalking over to Angela, “I’m not cute when I’m angry.” She said, hands on hips and pouting slightly. “Stop laughing!”

Angela couldn’t stop at this point, even if she wanted to, “I can’t, you’re just too cute!”

“I’m not!” Fareeha was turning red now, “I’m not cute!”

“You are.”

“Am not!”

“You really, really are.”

“I’m not!” Fareeha almost shouted, before freezing as something that Angela had just said registered. “Wait… You think I’m cute?”

Caught up in the conversation, and still giggling somewhat, Angela did not think her answer through until halfway through giving it. “Of course I--” her eyes widened and the color in her cheeks bypassed pink and went straight to crimson as she slapped her hands over her mouth.

At Angela’s reaction, Fareeha had also blushed so hard her face burned, “You do?” she found herself whispering, not trusting her vocal cords not to break. “A-Angela… Do you… Do you like me?”

Angela found that she could not look away as Fareeha’s eyes seemed to ensnare her, “I-I… Yes.” She said, also at little more than a whisper, “I do.”

Fareeha, only aware of Angela at this point, moved closer without even realizing, until she was standing right before the doctor. Angela had slowly risen to her feet, head tilted upwards slightly as she maintained eye-contact, lips slightly parted as her blush continued to burn in her cheeks.

Fareeha’s right hand came up, gently cupping Angela’s cheek. “That’s good,” she whispered as she moved in, “Because I like you was well.”

The tiny intake of breath that Angela did as their lips met was quiet and soft, and Fareeha felt as if she was floating when they parted, blushes still in full force on their faces as their eyes studied each other for what felt like an eternity.

Finally, Angela broke the silence with a smile, “You’re still cute when you’re angry though.” She grinned, dodging around Fareeha with a laugh, which promptly turned into a yelp as her right foot landed right in Fareeha’s bucket, soaking her leg in cold water as the bucket skidded along the floor. This, in turn, send her slipping, then falling, before finally, with very little grace, she landed right on her back, the wind rushing out of her on impact.

It all happened before Fareeha could react, but the situation was so comical, she couldn’t help it as she began to laugh, the sound being joined by Angela’s own laughter as she regained her breath and climbed to her feet with Fareeha’s help, barely managing to regain her feet before she was pulled into a hug by the taller woman.

Finally, the laughter died, and Fareeha’s gaze met Angela’s once more. “You know; I was wrong about one thing.” She said, continuing when Angela quirked an eyebrow at her, “you’re not cute when you’re flustered.” Fareeha drew in closer, mouth next to her ear, “You’re very pretty instead.”

Fareeha drew back, grinning as Angela’s blush took her once more. She could live with not making Angela angry, as long as she got to make her blush like this instead.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any corrections for my spelling/grammar, please leave a comment.
> 
> If you also have a prompt for me, please do likewise.


End file.
